Eva Armstrong
|color2 = |Name = Bloody Master |Kanji = ブラッティーマスター |Roumaji = Burattī Masutā |Aliases = Eva (Raku, Kokoro) Master (Mio, Ban) Eva-sama (Mio) Eva-kun (Akira, Futami) Bloody Master (Seiya, Yukiji) |Image = (Bloody Master) Eva Armstrong Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Don't approach my kin. We will never separate for eternity." |Gender = Male |Age = 29 |BT = A |Bday = June 13th |Height = 5'3" or 160 cm |Weight = 46 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Yamanobe Mio |Hobby = Ventriloquism |FFood = Sushi Rolls |LFood = Natto |CV = Shimono Hiro }} Bloody Master (ブラッティーマスター Burattī Masutā) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. His real name is Eva Armstrong. He is a part of the Idol Unit, RE:BERSERK, which was the seventh to be introduced in the game. Profile Description He is referred to as “Master” by the other two in the group. He may be always talking like a chuunibyou, but he is just a romantically inexperienced, disappointing adult. Though he looks rather young, he is actually 29 years old, and is the oldest in I-Chu. He invited F∞F’s Kanata Minato to join the group as the Scarlet White Rabbit (Crimson Angel), but was refused every time. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I am Bloody Master. Offer your body and heart to me, and I will bestow upon you supremest pleasure! Hahaha!! *''How did you become an idol?'' **To increase my number of servants. What else could there possibly be? Having lived my 427 years in elegance... Hey! Don't say I'm 29! *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **I was still young when I met Mio and Ban. We share a bond of having overcome extreme hardships together. ...And there's the strongest Cerberus, Sammy. Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - GR Card = To Be Added. }} - Shikkoku no Prelude = - GR Card = To Be Added. }} }} Voiced Lines |Scout = To be able to summon me, what a proficient one. |Idolizing = Carve it into your eyes, this beautiful figure of mine. |LReg1 = Why don't you pursue a wonderful heaven on Earth with me? |Reg1 = Mio. Don't be so strict on Ban. Even he himself would be sad about it... |Reg2 = For me, my songs are magical spells. Can you understand? |Reg3 = RE:BERSERK. That's our name. Carve it into your chest. |Reg4 = You are a being who has formed a contract with me. It's fine to feel a bit more confident in yourself. |Reg5 = I shall not let you escape from me until we have enjoyed a good drink to celebrate our victory together. |Reg6 = Darkness will snatch away everything, and lure you in. You'd better be careful, too |Reg7 = I am Bloody Master. Nothing pleasant will come by associating yourself with me. |Reg8 = As long as you can lead me to the best stageWritten 'battlefield'. there is then it doesn't matter what kind of person you are. |Reg9 = Let us aim for the wonderful Eden together. |Reg10 = It's a beautiful moonlit night. Don't you think the same? |Aug1 = Why does summer get this hot? I can't stand it. |Aug2 = Fireworks looks just like flower petals blooming on the night sky. |Sep1 = Autumn, hm. It reminds me of those days.... Heh, I was lost in thought for a moment. |Sep2 = It has cooled down considerably. However, if you wear something like that, you'll catch a cold. |Oct1 = I bare my fangs as the dark of the night fallen. Trick or treat... |Oct2 = The cold wintry wind has blown. Be careful of cold. |Nov1 = 紅葉とは死して尚、紅き姿を魅了せんとする。儚き命も無駄ではない |Nov2 = It is not an exaggeration to say that my existence itself is a work of art. |Dec1 = I shall bestow something to you, as a token of gratitude for all days spent together. |Dec2 = You did well following me this year. I'm grateful to you. |Story = The one who choose shall be you, Messiah. |Main1 = From which chapter would you like to read? |Main2 = Reading together isn't too bad... |Love1 = Love... no, of course I'm accustomed to love, you know? |Love2 = You, who have formed a contract with me, should've known which to choose. |Shop = This is the meeting place of evil. |Purchase = What are you hesitating about? Trust your intuitions. |Friend = Welcome to paradise! |Other = Does this mean that the hint to escape from the forest of doubt lies here...? |Start1 = I will give form to a success. |Skill1A = The time has come. Look carefully at my prowess! |Skill1B = Yield to me! |Skill1C = You may surrender yourself to me. |Clear1 = This is exactly the grand finale that I sought. |Affection1 = Your agony is my source of energy. |Start2 = Gaia's guidance lies here now. |Skill2A = My servants, you may step back. |Skill2B = Now, you may serve me. |Skill2C = |Clear2 = Something like this isn't sufficient to erase my sins. |Affection2 = Not enough, the offerings aren't enough. |Start3 = Would you be able to put a restraint on me? |Skill3A = Don't lose focus. |Skill3B = Understood. |Skill3C = The time is ripe. Let's go! |Clear3 = That was a good performance for someone like you. |Affection3 = Everything should be done perfectly. |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He is in second generation. * Type he likes: A lover of a previous life with whom he would have signed an eternal contract with. * He says he is 427 years old, when he's actually 29. * Sammy is the name of his pet owl. * The iKids Yukiji Saeki is also interested in becoming his servant. Notes Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Second Generation